teamonenationfandomcom-20200215-history
LastStep
LastStep is the third OneNation project. With Clubstep vibes and Hard Demon difficulty, this level poses a challenge to players/ The level will be verified by GDVisurient, who currently has 62% on it. On November 21st, 2016, LastStep was rebooted entirely due to it dying out without progress being made. Instead of having 3 creators, it now has 13. Currently, the gameplay has been finished and the level is almost entirely done being decorated. Desciption This level gives any player Clubstep vibes, with 1.6 gameplay forged from 2.0/2.1 decoration. Also, the level is known to be way harder then even most remakes. Gameplay LVGaming '''- In the first 3 seconds, anyone would assume that this is just another Clubstep bootleg, but almost immediately, the gameplay style changes from a 1 second moderately tight ship section, to then finding yourself in 2.1. Then after that, your vision gets limited partially whilst maneuvering with the ship and ball to not get hit. You get your vision back, but instantly have to react by jumping to not fall on the spike. You also can't trust any orbs except for the last yellow jump orb in the cube section. Right after that, you stay as a cube but now more fitting themes are thrown in the mix. There is shaking for almost everytime you jump and the blocks move in a way that make you anticipate what will happen, usually causing you to crash. After passing that, the player sees art of the level name before moving on to Trainiac's part. '''Trainiac - The player is sent into a tight ship segment to then almost immediately having to do a ball part that is like a maze, and a custom background to make the maze more confusing. A UFO section takes place right after, with some classic gravity portal tricks to confuse the player. The player turns into a cube and presses on a few jump orbs to get to the next part. Darkwrath32 '''- Right after Trainiac's part ends, Darkwrath's part offers some not too difficult orb jumps in a ball section. The player then is having to straight fly their way to the next person's part. '''Sheikah - ZenthicAnagramZ '''- This part is not too bad but always causes a classic frustration when you die at it too much. All there is in ZenthicAnagramZ's part is a simplistic straight fly sequence that is supposed to resemble Andromeda's part in the legendary extreme demon, Phobos. Just like his parts in other levels, it is the quickest part that was made in any 1N level he was featured in. more to be added Videos To be filled out. Images To be filled out. Collab Parts 1. LVgaming (Start-0:22) 2. Trainiac (0:22-0:29) 3. Darkwrath32 (0:29-0:37) 4. Sheikah GD (0:37-0:45) 5. ZenthicAnagramZ (0:45-0:48) 6. Jweet4444 (0:48-0:50) 7. LuisLuigi26 (0:50-0:56) 8. Garfield88 (0:56-1:03) 9. Xwings4ever (1:03-1:11) 10. RyanR678 (1:11-1:14) 11. SwayVirus (1:14-1:18) 12. HollowEarth13 (1:18-1:21) 13. ZenthicYoshi (1:21-End) Order of Decorators 1. ZenthicAnagramZ 2. Darkwrath32 3. Elektrix 4. Trainiac 5. SereZell 6. Kimani 7. Sheikah GD '''Decorators: ZenthicAnagramZ, Darkwrath32, Elektrix, SereZell, Kimani, Sheikah GD, Trainiac Buffers: ZenthicYoshi, ZenthicAnagramZ, Jweet4444 Nerfers: ZenthicAnagramZ, Jweet4444 Trivia To be filled out. Category:Levels